Lianai
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Tumpukan salju. Tetangga baru. Teman satu tingkat. Senyuman Jeno yang tampan, juga senyuman Renjun yang manis. Tag : NoRen, ChanLay, BaekSoo (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)


.

Warm Love (Jeno x Renjun)

 _BlueBerry's 1st Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Jeno mulai membersihkan salju di jalanan depan rumahnya, merutuk bayaran tinggi untuk menyewa petugas kebersihan maupun Ibu nya yang pelit mengeluarkan uang hingga dia yang harus menyeruk salju setebal lima sentimeter. Hidungnya memerah karena suhu minus, dia membenarkan posisi syal di lehernya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyerangnya.

Suara langkah yang mendekatinya dari belakang membuat Jeno membalik tubuhnya, menemukan Huang Renjun yang mendekap termos entah untuk apa. Bibir Renjun melengkung dan memperlihatkan deret gigi lucunya, hanya membalas tatapan Jeno dan tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun. Degup jantung Jeno tidak bisa teratur mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu.

Termos di tangan Renjun terulur, sementara mulutnya masih setia memperlihatkan senyuman lucu. Jeno memandang termos yang diulurkan padanya, lalu mengembalikan pandang pada si tetangga baru. Iya, tetangga yang sangat baru, sampai Jeno belum sempat berkenalan secara resmi, belum sebagai tetangga, juga belum sebagai teman satu tingkat.

"Aku Huang Renjun, tetangga baru juga teman satu tingkatmu" Itu mungkin bukan suara paling merdu yang pernah didengar Jeno seumur hidupnya, tapi Jeno menyukai suara itu

"Dan, aku Lee Je No. Salam kenal" Jeno membalas dan membagi senyumnya yang -dikatakan para Gadis di Sekolah- tampan, tapi Renjun tidak tersipu seperti Gadis-gadis di Sekolah saat mendapat senyumannya. Ah! Renjun bukan Gadis, jadi dia tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan seorang Gadis

"Sebelumnya, aku belum sempat mengenalkan diri juga memberi tanda perkenalan" Renjun kembali mengulurkan termos pada Jeno, Jeno mengernyit tanda tidak mengerti

"Ini tanda perkenalan dariku" Mulut Jeno membentuk bulatan sebagai tanda dia paham, tangannya terulur untuk menerima dan kembali tersenyum pada si Manis di hadapannya. Kesempatan pertama mungkin gagal, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba yang kedua kan?

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Tatap Jeno mengarah tepat ke mata Renjun, melakukan usaha lain untuk membuat Renjun tersipu. Renjun hanya mengangguk untuk merespon apa yang Jeno katakan, tidak ada rona merah seperti reaksi yang biasa ditunjukkan orang lain, tidak juga ada gestur canggung yang tidak normal. Kecanggungan Renjun lebih terlihat karena mereka belum terlalu akrab, jelas bukan yang Jeno harapkan

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu" Pandang Renjun mengalih sebentar, namun dengan cepat kembali menatap Jeno ditambah senyuman yang lucu. Lagi, degup jantung Jeno tidak beraturan, dia merasa wajahnya memanas hanya karena melihat itu. Atau, mungkin, dia merasa hangat karena termos dari Renjun yang saat ini dia dekap

"Sampai jumpa" Hampir satu menit berada dalam keheningan yang canggung, Renjun mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk memberi pamit pada Jeno. Jeno mengangguk mengiyakan

"Sampai bertemu . . . besok?" Sudah sepekan Keluarga Huang tinggal disini, seingat Jeno dia hanya melihat Renjun keluar dari rumah saat harus berangkat sekolah. Jadi, Jeno tidak terlalu yakin untuk mengatakan mereka bertemu besok. Renjun membalas dengan anggukan mengiyakan

"Baiklah, sampai besok" Balas Renjun seraya melambaikan tangan pada Jeno, Jeno memperhatikan si Manis Huang hingga menghilang di balik pintu rumah yang berselang dua rumah dari rumah Lee

"Dia menarik, sayangnya dia tidak menyukaiku" Jeno memandang termos yang diberikan oleh Renjun, mengukir senyum simpul dan memutuskan menyimpan termos itu sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan membersihkan salju. Sementara, Renjun di dalam rumahnya mengatur nafas seperti orang yang baru melakukan lomba maraton

"Renjun, kenapa? Nafasmu tidak teratur, dan wajahmu merah. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Yixing, kakak sepupu, bertanya dengan polos hingga membuat yang lain memasang wajah datar

"Iya, dia sedang demam merah jambu. Jauhi dia, agar kau tidak tertular" Sahut Baekhyun, teman Yixing yang menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Renjun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah, dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang memang berada dekat pintu utama

"Renjun demam?" Ulang Yixing dengan polos, cenderung bodoh. Dia sekarang terlihat empat kali lebih bodoh dari si idiot Park Chan Yeol, bahkan tiang tinggi itu sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud _partner in crime_ nya

"Dia terkena demam merah jambu karena anak keluarga Lee yang berselang dua rumah dari sini, seperti aku yang terkena demam merah jambu karenamu, Yixing-Hyung" Chanyeol memberi penjelasan yang bisa dimengerti oleh Yixing, padahal menurut Baekhyun penjelasannya lebih baik dari si idiot itu

"Ini namanya koneksi, Byun. Kami saling terhubung, jadi kami memahami satu sama lain. Kau sih, tidak pernah punya Kekasih" Bantal sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun segera mendarat di wajah Chanyeol yang menyebalkan, dan Yixing segera menengahi keduanya sebelum rumah keluarga Huang menjadi kacau karena pertengkaran keduanya

"Park, lebih baik kau membantuku merapikan dapur, setelah Renjun membuat cokelat hangat tadi. Ah, kemana dia membawa termos itu?" Yixing menggumam dengan polos, atau Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyebutnya sangat bodoh. Tangan Yixing menarik bagian lengan Chanyeol agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju dapur, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang tengah

"Renjun tentu memberikannya pada Jeno, karena dia melihat Jeno sudah lama berada di tempat dingin. Aish! Bahkan, Renjun sudah memiliki orang yang disukai dan melakukan pendekatan. Kapan aku memiliki pasangan?" Ratap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi murung, mendengar dering ponsel dan melihat nama Kyungsoo pada layar utama. Dia mendengus, menerima panggilan dengan setengah hati karena tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan cerewet tentang tugas kelompok. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sekelompok dengannya, saat ini. Tapi, si pendek dengan aura yang terkadang menyeramkan itu masih menghubunginya untuk bertanya tentang tugasnya, sih? Duh, selain si bodoh Yixing dan si idiot Chanyeol, ternyata masih ada si tidak peka Baekhyun. Semoga Renjun tidak menjadi seperti mereka, walaupun cukup dekat dengan mereka.

 **. ~~~KKEUT~~~ .**

Hampir setahun cuma jadi reader, aku coba posting fanfic dengan couple favorit di NCT Unit Dream. Udah lama di laptop, tapi baru sempet publish sekarang. Ini juga buru-buru, soalnya pake wi-fi dari orang lain #gamodal. Silahkan untuk memanggilku 'Eun' atau 'Jung', karena tulisanku belum terlalu bagus untuk dipanggil 'Author'. Gomawo, untuk yang sudah mau membacanya. Aku tahu pasti masih ada yang salah dan banyak kekurangan, jadi silakan review ^.^

*Lianai (Mandarin) : Jatuh Cinta


End file.
